


Complements

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich





	Complements

I never got complements as a kid. Or I can't remember any that I got. All I remember is the ridicule.

So getting any complements now, when I'm 20 years old, bordering 21, will activate the depression side of my emotional situation, (idk what to call it, I havent been diagnosed,) where my mood will drop to a closed off end, and I will be repeating in my head,

'Why did they complement you, did you do something wrong and they're teasing you, what did you do to deserve it, you did nothing and you DON'T deserve it.'

It's horrible and it happens every other day.

The other side, from these 'lows' as I call them.

Are when I realize im in a 'high point', and I dread the low point thats going to come around the corner whenever it wants, and it tears me to pieces.

This is also why I fear drinking, or, getting drunk, because I cant tell how bad IT will get, or what I might say or do, that I won't have control over.

It terrifies me.

Good morning, I love you all.

5:02, jan 18, 2021

Reed O'Donoghue


End file.
